Cour macabre
by Nevermind555
Summary: Il est un peu dingue, ça on le savait !... Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore !... Il est un peu poète aussi, à ses heures. Lorsque Undertaker reçoit sa clientèle un peu particulière, c'est avec les honneurs. OS.


_Cour macabre_

Ses doigts fins, aux longs ongles sombres, vinrent glisser le long de la peau blanche.

"Pas de blague cette fois. Je veux... entendre ma voix me quitter, frapper ces murs et me revenir, accueillie par un souffle encore vif."

Le murmure était audacieux, directif.

"Pourriez-vous faire cela pour moi ?..."

Le silence pour toute réponse. Rien ne venait baigner les iris opposées.

Il était las de devoir fouiller jusqu'à l'âme. Oh, c'était un jeu qui avait son charme, bien sûr, mais il se sentait fatigué.

"Oh, allons... ne me dites pas que cela n'entre pas dans vos cordes." venant mordiller l'intérieur de la paume, sourire mesquin. "En outre, je me suis laissé dire que je ne vous étais pas désagréable. _Désagréable_ , c'est ainsi que l'on dit, n'est-ce pas ?..." Il étouffa un petit rire - un réflexe qui était devenu une vile habitude.

* * *

Il était coutumier des monologues, bien qu'une réponse aurait été la bienvenue.

Pas rancunier, il haussa les épaules. "Vous m'en voyez ravi." gâtant un peu plus la main, faisant appel à une vague de douceur. Le parfum anisé le rendait fou, lui rappelant un cortège funèbre aux heures sèches de la journée.

"Cela peut se passer chez vous ou chez moi, à votre guise." couplé à un accent raffiné, regard phosphorescent se découpant de la frange en bataille. "Quelle délicatesse que vos mains... elles évoquent la soie qui tapisse mes cercueils." frottant le dos de la main contre sa joue, dans des mouvements répétés et lents.

* * *

"Un petit 'oui' ne serait pas de refus. Un tout petit 'oui'. Pour la forme, pour rien. Non ?" amusé, poursuivant ses caresses sur les os saillants. "Pas même par politesse ?..." faisant courir ses lèvres sur l'intérieur du poignet. "Vous ne savez pas mentir. En outre, vous me provoquez. Que pensez-vous derrière vos paupières closes ? oh non, ne dites mot. Je sais ou je saurai bien assez tôt. Pour l'heure, mettons du coeur à l'ouvrage, voulez-vous ?" reposant la main sur la poitrine, serrant une dernière fois les os avant de quitter sur un geste doux.

* * *

"Moi, voyez-vous, j'aime prendre mon temps. Je peaufine jusqu'à l'évidence. Nul détail ne saurait échapper à ma vue. Je flaire, tout aux aguets." chantonnant presque, sortant un mètre ruban de sa poche pour en mesurer les membres, dans des mouvements habités par une grâce macabre. "Navré pour l'inconfort." plaçant la main sous le menton abaissé pour pouvoir dérouler le mètre ruban le long du bras. "Vos mensurations m'ont l'air parfaites mais nul mieux que Maître Ruban pourra en juger." Une fois la mesure prise, il reposa délicatement la main à sa place, venant dérober un doux baiser aux lèvres entrouvertes. "Vous ne l'avez pas vu venir, n'est-ce pas ?... moi non plus, figurez-vous !..." yeux souriants, tapotant la main avec affection. "Vous ai-je déjà raconté la fois où j'ai erré du côté du cimetière nord par un frais matin d'hiver et de quelle manière je m'y suis enrhumé ? non ? vraiment !... je manque à tous mes devoirs !..." circulant jusqu'aux pieds. "J'ai mis trois jours à m'en remettre avec des infusions de grand-mère !... moi qui ai en horreur les décoctions !... Le thym ! j'ai pris le thym en grippe - hahaha ! - depuis ce funeste jour !... Je vous assure, c'était triste à voir. Toute ma superbe restée dans le fond de mon chapeau, ce rhume m'offrant une lanterne écarlate en guise de nez !..." gloussant. "Ma réputation était en péril, je dus même fermer boutique !... Moi, si important aux yeux du monde, vous rendez-vous compte ?"

* * *

Il se rapprocha du visage impavide. "Vous ne dites mot... c'est donc que mon récit vous ennuie. Si, si, je le vois. Mais je n'ai, malheureusement pour vous, guère envie de me taire." filant à nouveau au niveau des jambes. "Bien. Reprenons." soulevant avec délicatesse le jupon. "C'est à vous, tout ceci ?" sourire lubrique. "Oh mais vous savez bien que je ne l'ébruiterai pas !... ceci restera strictement entre vous et moi et je suis une tombe !... hahahaha !... quant à mes précieuses boîtes, j'évite soigneusement de leur creuser des oreilles." dépliant à nouveau le mètre ruban de la hanche au talon. "Vous faites rougir Maître Ruban !..." récupérant le mètre en l'enroulant. "Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous autres, délicieuses créatures féminines, portiez autant de jupons et de froufrous. La question est digne d'intérêt et mérite qu'on s'y penche avec le plus grand sérieux. J'ai élaboré ma petite théorie." se penchant sur le visage, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux avant de la placer derrière l'oreille. "Par mesure de précaution. Plus l'épaisseur est vive, plus la sûreté est assurée, pensez-vous. Ne me contredisez pas, je vous prie. J'en ai suffisamment relevé pour tout savoir de vous. Nul discours ne me fera fléchir. Je ne veux que votre propre bien." revers des doigts venant effleurer la joue diaphane, pincement de lèvres déplacé. "Vous me courtisez avec grâce depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis que vous êtes entrée dans ma boutique. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous alors je vous fabrique une boîte sur mesure, _Lovely_. Huhuhuhu !... vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber. Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout mon temps, voyez. Point de client à satisfaire sur-le-champ. Mon arrière boutique est rangée. Aussi, je vous saurai gré de ne point vous y risquer. Tout doit rester net, à perpétuité. Oui, je sais... je suis un tantinet tatillon, huhuhu !..." bout des doigts venant effleurer les commissures. "De votre vivant, vous deviez être bien jolie lorsque vous souriiez. Mais le sourire tombe, tout comme la vie. Et j'en récupère restes et morceaux avec une jalousie de collectionneur. Hihihihi !..."

* * *

Il ramena les mains captives des siennes. "A présent, venons-en au serment." caressant le dos des mains de ses longs doigts osseux. "Nul besoin de témoins car là où flotte à présent votre âme, le temps n'est plus dévolu. Tic-tac incessant qui fait courir les vivants de place en place, fuyant l'inéluctable échéance." Il joua un instant avec le fin solitaire. "Oh mais que vois-je ? Qu'est-ce qui roule sous mes doigts ?... Vous étiez fiancée ?... huhuhuhu !... Qu'est-il arrivé à votre promesse, jolie petite ?... Envolée, elle aussi ?..." redressant le haut du corps, doigts s'immisçant à l'intérieur du col noué. "Que vous a-t-il fait ?... oh, je sais : vous ne parlerez qu'en présence de cookies, c'est bien cela ? Soit. Je viens d'en sortir tout spécialement du four." plissant les yeux. "Ces marques à votre cou... nul doute que la strangulation recèle bien des vertus. Avait-il le goût pour ce genre de choses ?... les jeux dont raffolent les amants d'un nouveau genre, tournant le dos à l'ancien. Hihihihi !... Non, ce n'est pas la bonne piste car vous aimez les brouiller. Une autre femme dans la place ?... un amour déplacé pour votre mère ?... Non, ne dites rien, je sais !..." prenant une grande inspiration. "Il vous a préféré un homme." secouant la tête avec un air navré. "La noce aura lieu après les funérailles. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec des cookies !..." reposant délicatement la tête. "Ma chère enfant, quel terrible coup vous a joué le sort !... je le pensais clément ces temps-ci, pourtant. N'a-t-il point épargné femmes et enfants, ces derniers jours ?... Tout en haut de ses talons aiguilles, il virevolte comme le vent, soufflant dans les voiles en papier, tout en jetant sur le monde les sombres desseins de ses caprices. Bah !... Ne l'écoutez pas lorsqu'il vous condamne à brève échéance, tournez lui le dos ou faites le rond."

* * *

Il se fit une place à côté du corps. "Marry. Marry. Un bien joli prénom que le vôtre." jouant avec les doigts d'une main, croisant les siens. "Depuis votre jardin, vous ne le verrez plus, votre assassin. Pour vous, la tâche cesse. Pour moi, elle n'a pas de fin. Une faim de loup, haha !... Souffrez que je m'en aille sans vous, ne m'en voulez pas. Je connais les écarts du temps, beau un jour, enlaidi le lendemain. Pour l'heure..." se tournant sur trois quart. "... laissez-moi vous prendre dans mes bras. Dormons un peu, voulez-vous ?..." fermant les yeux, menton niché contre l'épaule. "Demain est un autre jour, comme ils disent. Demain, ils auront une belle noce. Et nous aurons un très bel enterrement."


End file.
